


5 fois où Z se posa des questions...

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: 5 fois + 1, Gen, M/M, nobody knows..., ou peut-être, techniquement le ship est pas canon, tranches de vie, will they or won't they
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: ... et une où elle obtint une réponse.





	5 fois où Z se posa des questions...

**Author's Note:**

> Je finis par poster les fics qui trainent dans mes cartons depuis des années. Celle-ci a été écrite pour Obscure échange 2015 (une communauté sur Livejournal qui organise chaque année un échange de fics ou arts sur des fandoms obscurs)
> 
> Aussi je regrette grandement l'annulation de cette série qui était très très cool mais je valide le retour de Constantine dans Legends of tomorrow... malheuresement plus de Chas ni de Z, mais il reste les fics pour ça!

La première fois que Z s'était posé des questions sur la relation de Chas et John, sur le fait qu'ils soient, ou qu'ils aient été un petit peu plus qu'amis, ils étaient tous les trois dans le taxi de Chas, et elle avait la chemise, la cravate et l'imper tâchés de sang de John sur les genoux. L'occultiste était allongé sur la banquette arrière, blessé et rigolard, en train de fumer une cigarette secouée par les chaos de la route.

Ils sortaient d'une bataille avec un démon qui l'avait laissé en train de se vider de son sang sous la pluie New-yorkaise. Chas et Z avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le moment, mais le plus simple avait été de le charger à l'arrière du taxi et le ramener au moulin pour s'en occuper. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qui lui était vraiment arrivé, et John n'était pas très clair sur la situation. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que John soit vraiment… John. Normalement il avait toutes les protections contre la possession et ce genre de problèmes, mais il y avait des façons de les contourner… et il n'était pas à l'abri d'un envoutement. Non, le moulin était l'endroit le plus sûr.

Z se retournait toutes les cinq minutes pour surveiller que John ne soit pas en train de mourir, mais visiblement il se portait plutôt bien, considérant. Il tenait toujours correctement sa clope, et était présentement en train de caresser le cuir de la banquette en riant. Chaque éclat de rire semblait provoquait un sursaut de douleur, mais il continuait, visiblement bien attaqué par la fièvre.

"Ça va John?"

"Ça va, love, ça me rappelle juste plein de trucs, être allongé à moitié à poil sur cette banquette."

A côté d'elle, Chas leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Z fronça les sourcils en direction du britannique et sourit à son tour, contaminée par l'hilarité générale.

"Si tu veux des détails, demande à Chas, moi je vais plutôt faire une sieste."

Il ferma les yeux et ne broncha même pas quand Z lui retira le mégot qui pendait de ses lèvres et menaçait de le brûler ou faire un trou dans la banquette. La jeune femme se retourna vers le conducteur qui conserva son sourire énigmatique mais n'ajouta rien. De longues minutes à simplement le fixer, assez longtemps pour qu'un léger ronflement s'élève de la banquette arrière, et Z finit par soupirer.

"Tu vas rien me dire, hein?"

"Nope."

La jeune femme soupira et croisa les bras, boudeuse mais amusée. Il n'en dit pas plus pendant l'heure et demie de trajet restante, et Z se laissa bercer par le soft rock qui passait à la radio et la respiration de John à l'arrière.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le moulin. Elle rassembla les affaires de John et sortit de la voiture alors que Chas faisait le tour pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Sur la banquette, John s'était réveillé aussi et s'étirait comme s'il n'était pas ouvert de partout.

"Chas, je me souviens de rien mais je suis presque sûr que le fait que je sois allongé sans mes fringues dans ton taxi et le fait que j'ai mal partout sont liés."

Le chauffeur grogna et se pencha dans l'habitacle pour attraper son ami.

"Et t'aurais pas tort, allez amène toi."

Chas ressortit en trainant un John amorphe mais toujours aussi souriant, qu'il cala sur son épaule comme un pompier qui sort une victime des flammes. Z attrapa les affaires et referma la voiture avant de courir pour ouvrir la porte du moulin. John était comme un sac à patates sur les épaules de Chas mais semblait toujours aussi joyeux, si on occultait le fait qu'il saignait toujours allègrement sur la chemise de son ami.

"Ça aussi ça me rappelle des trucs… laisse-moi deviner, tu vas me jeter sur mon lit maintenant?"

"Exactement, maintenant la ferme."

Z ouvrit la route jusqu'au lit de John ou Chas déposa délicatement son précieux colis. Il poussa un grognement douloureux en atterrissant sur le matelas, mais il reprit vite son sourire paresseux. Z commençait à soupçonner que Chas lui avait donné des médicaments moyennement légaux pour supporter la douleur et le trajet. Le chauffeur fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir plusieurs longueurs de cordes de chanvre et en jeta deux sur le lit près de l'exorciste.

"Et ça, ça te rappelle quoi?"

Chas lui lança un clin d'œil en donnant le reste des cordes à Z. Sur le lit, John envoya un sourire que Z n'aurait pas voulu voir sur un type dans un bar et leva ses poignets contre les montants du lit.

"Z, les pieds s'il te plait."

"Et en plus tu entraînes Z dans tes saletés, franchement Chas…"

L'autre homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer les cordes autour des poignets de son ami, pendant que Z faisait de même avec ses chevilles. Il termina par une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue de John.

"Allez, bonne nuit, crie s'il se passe quelque chose."

"Tu me connais…"

Z lui lança un petit sourire contrit et suivit Chas hors de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux. Elle finit par lui donner un petit coup d'épaule et leva la tête vers lui.

"Tu vas toujours rien me dire c'est ça?"

"C'est ça."

"sûr?"

"Certain."

**XxX**

Z n'avait jamais su s'ils blaguaient ou si leurs petites piques de la dernière fois étaient vraiment "sérieuses". Et aucun des deux n'avait voulu répondu à ses questions par autre chose qu'un petit sourire amusé. Elle n'avait eu de vraie information qu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'ils prenaient un verre dans un bar quelque part en Californie.

Ils avaient dormi trois heures la nuit précédente, quelque part dans un motel particulièrement miteux, avec un seul lit – John avait dormi dans le fauteuil et Chas dans son taxi- et passé le reste de la journée à bannir une bande de fantômes d'adolescents morts dans un accident de bus particulièrement turbulents. Les visions avaient laissé Z épuisée, mais John semblait marcher à l'adrénaline, il semblait en pleine forme. Chas quant à lui, ne paraissait pas différent de l'habitude, il était silencieux à siroter sa bière en parcourant la salle des yeux.

Z avait cru qu'ils prendraient un verre rapidement avant de partir dormir quelque part, mais c'était compter sans John qui semblait enclin à passer la nuit ici. Ou du moins à ne pas repartir avec Z et Chas, vu le sourire qu'il arborait en discutant avec cette jeune femme au bar. Pas que ça pose un quelconque problème à Z, il avait le droit de se détendre, mais elle aurait bien aimé dormir. Et la conversation d'un Chas fatigué n'était pas particulièrement passionnante. Il se contentait de répondre laconiquement à ses questions en regardant ailleurs. Elle avait eu droit à un sourire une fois dans la soirée, et… c'était tout.

Alors que Z envisageait de repartir dans le motel aux tâches suspectes ou aller directement s'écrouler dans le taxi de Chas, John se rapprocha de leur table, la jeune femme du bar sous le bras. Il avait l'air légèrement alcoolisé, quant à la demoiselle, elle semblait heureuse que ce mignon petit british l'arrache à l'ennui de sa soirée.

"M'attendez pas les enfants, je vous retrouverais bien… faites gaffe en rentrant."

Il lâcha sa conquête un instant pour attraper Chas par le cou et poser un baiser sur son front avant de poser une seconde son front contre le sien. Chas lui tapota l'épaule et John se tourna vers Z pour lui attraper la main et poser un baiser dessus, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et le regarda partir en direction de la porte arrière. Quand il eut disparu par la porte, elle se retourna vers Chas.

"En quel honneur?"

Le chauffeur de taxi haussa une épaule et reprit une gorgée avant de répondre

"C'est un… genre de rituel entre nous. Enfin un rituel de lui tout seul…"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez mais il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui la turlupinait. Elle avait vite compris que John était quelqu'un de tactile, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce simple geste qui voulait dire plus que ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle se rappuya contre le mur en regardant Chas en coin. Son regard parcourait toujours la salle, mais il s'arrêtait de plus en plus quelque part de l'autre côté du bar, où un jeune homme blond aux cheveux en brosse et à la petite chemisette noire ouverte lui souriait derrière un cocktail.

Z s'attendait à quelque chose, une réaction gênée, ou les yeux qui se détournent, mais non, Chas continuait à soutenir le regard de l'homme en face, et écoutait de moins en moins Z. De longues minutes où la jeune femme resta simplement bouche bée plus tard, il finit par se relever en finissant son verre et se pencher vers Z.

"Je reviens."

"Peut-être…"

Murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, le jeune homme semblait murmurer un "bingo!". Alors que Chas n'avait pas encore traversé la pièce, John se rassit à côté de Z avec un soupir qui fit sursauter la jeune femme. Visiblement son rencard ne s'était pas bien passé, au vu de la marque rouge sur la joue du britannique. La latina haussa un sourcil moqueur alors que John faisait signe à un serveur de lui amener une nouvelle pinte de bière.

"On avait pas la même vision du couple, apparemment…"

Z éclata de rire en imaginant John citer ses règles toute personnelles dans la ruelle à l'arrière du pub à une demoiselle qui rêvait d'une soirée sur une peau de bête au coin du feu. Elle lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule alors qu'il noyait son chagrin d'amour dans sa nouvelle bière.

"On dirait que Chas a tiré le gros lot… ou bientôt."

En face, Chas surplombait le type toujours assis sur son tabouret de bar, une main dans son dos. D'où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qui se disait, mais le langage corporel était clair, au moins autant que John et sa précédente conquête, avant qu'ils ne sortent en tout cas. Z les observa un instant, se tourna vers John et finit par lâcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Mais, il était pas… enfin…"

"Marié? Avec des gosses?"

"Oui… enfin je croyais…"

"On a tendance à croire beaucoup de choses sur Chas, love, et "on" a presque toujours tort… Il aime plutôt les mecs, mais dit pas non aux nanas de temps en temps. Et il a fini marié avec des gosses, comme quoi… c'est un peu l'inverse de moi, plutôt nanas et puis un mec ou deux quand l'envie se fait sentir… et pourtant."

Il fit un geste vague en direction de Chas, qui parlait à l'oreille du type qui se mordait visiblement la lèvre, apparemment totalement émoustillé par le bucheron viril qu'il avait levé. Z attendit la fin de la phrase, qui ne vint jamais, John s'étant remis à boire en regardant dans le vide, en direction du bar.

"Et pourtant?"

L'occultiste ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un de ses sourires goguenards, et un clin d'œil qui voulait dire qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Z soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû rentrer dormir comme prévu, au lieu de subir les sous-entendus et cachotteries de ces deux-là. Un coup d'œil en face lui montra que Chas ne reviendrait de toute façon pas tout de suite vers eux, il était en train d'embrasser férocement le blondinet, blondinet qui, après réflexion, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, avec sa chemisette entrouverte et son sourire gouailleur…

**XxX**

Elle aurait pu arrêter de se poser des questions après ça, se dire que leur relation était ce qu’elle était, qu’il s’était peut-être ou peut-être pas passé autre chose entre eux, mais que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien, leurs cachotteries ne la poussaient qu’à se poser toujours plus de questions. A dire vrai, elle n’en avait rien à faire s’ils étaient vraiment en union libre, ou s’ils étaient même des ex, ce qui la dérangeait c’était de ne pas savoir. Ça et le fait qu’elle avait l’impression de passer à côté d’une "private joke". 

Comme ce jour où elle était assise à la place conducteur du taxi, le menton posé sur le volant. Devant elle, le capot était relevé et Chas farfouillait dans le moteur au rythme de la musique d'un petit poste de radio à côté de lui. Elle était là pour tenter de démarrer quand il lui demandait, et ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se poser des questions. John était là, lui aussi, assis par terre appuyé contre la roue avant du véhicule, à côté de la boite à outils de Chas, en train de potasser un grimoire à l'air ancien et écrit dans une langue que Z ne connaissait pas. Soutien moral, avait-il précisé en s'asseyant près d'eux, parce que ses connaissances en mécanique étaient plus que sommaires, et qu'il était des choses qui ne se réparaient pas d'un tour de magie.

Au milieu de ces questionnements, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la petite scène qu'ils présentaient. Elle pour qui la famille n'avait jamais été une grande source de bonheur, elle aimait ces petits moments de calme, quand rien n'essayait de les tuer, quand ils ne tentaient pas de sauver le monde. Et même si ces deux zouaves pouvaient prodigieusement l'agacer –surtout John- elle s'était attaché à eux comme à une petite famille, deux grands frères un peu lourds, mais qui étaient prêts à castagner toute l'école pour elle. Ou plutôt un grand frère et un beau-frère, pour revenir à ses réflexions sur ces deux-là.

Elle avait manqué s'endormir sur le volant, un sourire aux lèvres, bercée par la musique qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre ouverte et les murmures de John qui griffonnait des notes sur un carnet relié de cuir posé dans l'herbe. Un petit sursaut la secoua et elle se redressa au volant en entendant la voix grave de Chas lancer un :

"Oi, Blondie!"

Z baissa les yeux vers John qui n'avait pas quitté son ouvrage des yeux et fronçait les sourcils en direction d'une phrase visiblement complexe à traduire. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, si bien que la jeune femme se demanda s'il l'avait effectivement entendu. Mais il finit par redresser la tête, sans quitter sa ligne des yeux

"Yeah babe?"

Z haussa un sourcil, encore une des choses qui lui donnait à réfléchir. John était du genre à donner des petits noms à littéralement tout le monde. Toutes les femmes devenaient "love", et les hommes "mate", mais Chas avait droit à ses surnoms privilégiés, du genre de ceux qu'on donne à un compagnon de vie. Ou un amant. 

"Passe-moi une clé de 12."

Un bras se tendit dans le champ de vision de Z, depuis derrière le capot du taxi et dans la direction générale de John. John qui prit le temps de noter une autre phrase avant de fouiller au hasard dans la boite à outils et tendre quelque chose à Chas. Après quelques secondes de tâtonnement où aucun des deux hommes ne daigna lever les yeux de son travail pour viser la main du second, le bras de Chas retourna hors de vue. Pendant 4 secondes.

"Pas ça, une clé de 12."

La mauvaise clé fut jetée au sol et le bras était à nouveau tendu en direction de John, alors que, vu le bruit, Chas essayait de déboulonner quelque chose de sa main libre. Sans outil. De son côté, John fronça à nouveau les sourcils sur ses pages mais replongea la main dans la boite à outil. Pour en sortir un truc qui, de l'avis de Z, ressemblait beaucoup plus à un tournevis cruciforme qu'une clé de 12. Et comme pour confirmer cette pensée, un grognement s'éleva de derrière le capot et Chas dans son entier apparut pour s'agenouiller près de la boite à outils et fouiller dedans. John n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de son bouquin. Quand il eut enfin trouvé le bon outil, l'américain attrapa une poignée de cheveux de son associé et lui tourna la tête vers lui pour lui mettre la clé devant les yeux.

"Une clé de 12, Pumpkin."

"Mmh… j'y penserais."

Chas fini par le lâcher et se redresser en croisant le regard de Z par la fenêtre du taxi. Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la jeune femme. Il avait beau faire comme s'il était agacé, Z était presque certaine que personne d'autre n'avait droit à ce genre de petits noms de la part de Chas. Ça ne répondait absolument pas à ses questionnement, à vrai dire, pas plus que leurs éternelles blagues et sous-entendus, leurs accolades peut-être un peu trop intimes ou peut-être pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que dans tous les cas, sa petite famille était plutôt mignonne.

**XxX**

 

Le calme et la détente n'avaient pas duré longtemps. La carte les avait envoyés quelque part dans les ruelles sombres et pluvieuses de Chicago, sur une histoire de possession qui avait fait deux morts et presque un troisième. Au moins, Z pouvait se dire qu'elle avait autre chose à penser que ses questions sur Chas et John et leur relation bizarre. Jusqu'à ce que l'inquiétude laisse place à une autre réflexion.

Elle courrait après Chas dans une ruelle, essayant d'oublier son crâne qui l'insultait depuis sa dernière vision de John allongé au sol dans un hangar. Le fait que le démon qui possédait la mère de famille ait tenté de l'assommer avec une poêle à frire n'aidait sans doute pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle chassa la pluie de ses yeux et resserra sa prise sur le pied-de-biche en fer qu'elle avait "emprunté" dans l'appartement, alors que Chas ouvrait la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

Sa vision ne lui avait pas menti, ils trouvèrent John sur le sol de béton. Il venait de ramper jusqu'à un mur, en attestant la longue traînée de sang frais sur le sol humide. Son flanc était tâché de sang et il tentait de s'allumer une cigarette. Comme souvent, ses manches étaient remontées et il avait encore l'amulette d'Aksoum serrée dans la main droite. A quelques pas de lui, les deux éboueurs étaient inconscients sur le sol, mais ils semblaient respirer. A part un beau cocard sur le visage du plus large, ils semblaient être toujours en vie. Les mains de Z se relâchèrent légèrement sur le métal froid, et elle se remit enfin à respirer, sans avoir vraiment conscience qu'elle avait retenu son souffle.

Mais Chas lui ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Son regard avait scanné l'ensemble du hangar avant de se reporter sur John, prêt à envoyer son club de golf dans le visage d'un autre employé municipal si besoin. De longues secondes plus tard, il se pencha vers l'occultiste et lui tendit son bras. John se releva en grognant alors que Chas l'inspectait rapidement en marmonnant une question :

"Bannis?"

Constantine émit un nouveau grognement en secouant négativement la tête, et Z sentit presque un choc électrique quand Chas se tendit totalement à nouveau. John se redressa sur ses jambes, testant une seconde sa stabilité avant de reprendre, la voix un peu rauque :

"Pas vraiment eu le temps, et le machin était plutôt costaud. Il m'a filé entre les doigts avant que j'ai le temps de faire autre chose qu'exorciser les deux baraques là-bas. Et malin avec ça…"

Il leva le menton pour leur montrer le cercle de confinement qu'ils avaient tracé la veille au plafond de plusieurs bâtiments histoire de piéger leur client. Une large fissure traversait le béton et coupait la ligne, rendant le cercle inutile.

Les yeux de Chas s'agrandirent et sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de leur partenaire alors qu'il reposait le regard sur la tâche sanglante qui ornait son imper.

"Merde."

Lâcha-t-il en débarrassant son ami de son imperméable tâché et déchiré. John se laissa faire sans rechigner, sa cigarette au bord des lèvres, grognant légèrement quand Chas le malmenait un peu trop, et laissa échapper un petit rire douloureux quand Chas le retourna face au mur et tira sa chemise hors de son pantalon.

"Là, comme ça, sans préparation? T'as vraiment des fantasmes bizarres babe… et je t'ai déjà dit pas en présence de Z."

Z haussa un sourcil, mais Chas ne semblait pas enclin à un de leurs petits matchs de sous-entendus habituels. A vrai dire il avait l'air particulièrement inquiet. Z avait appris à réviser son niveau d'angoisse, depuis qu'elle fréquentait John Constantine, et même si le sang sur le sol semblait avoir coulé en abondance, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait stresser à ce point le chauffeur, la blessure avait l'air… habituelle. Pour John en tout cas. Il n'avait rien répondu à la petite pique de l'occultiste et avait remonté sa chemise blanche salie de sang pour dévoiler une méchante plaie le long de sa hanche. Chas tira un peu plus sur le pantalon de l'autre homme qui lâcha un léger hoquet de douleur, et reprit l'imper des mains de Z pour nettoyer un peu la plaie, arrachant cette fois ci un cri au blond. Elle ne semblait pas tellement profonde, mais coupait un des multiples tatouages qui couraient sur le dos de l'occultiste.

"Evidemment."

Grogna le brun en passant les doigts sur l'encre autour de la plaie. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches, en maintenant toujours John contre le mur de sa main libre, l'évidence frappa Z. Il ne s'était pas inquiété pour la blessure en elle-même, depuis tout à l'heure, ils avaient juste un esprit plutôt énervé en liberté, et une des barrières de protections gravées sur le corps de John était tombée. Elle les avait vu, ses tatouages, depuis longtemps, et elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était là pour faire joli. Chas lui connaissait visiblement leur utilité précise. Et l'endroit où chacun se trouvaient. Et maintenant Z comprenait son angoisse. Si l'esprit qu'ils avaient pourchassé toute la journée prenait possession de John Constantine, ils étaient morts. Plusieurs fois, dans le cas de Chas. Eux et la moitié de la ville.

Il finit par pécher un feutre indélébile du fond de sa poche et releva un peu plus la chemise de son ami, révélant un espace de peau vierge sous son omoplate gauche. Sans vraiment regarder en dessous il retraça le cercle, les marques et les lettres biscornues, avant de recueillir quelques gouttes du sang de sa plaie sur le bout des doigts, et l'étaler sur le cercle qu'il venait de tracer, en marmonnant une incantation à mi-voix, que John répétait, les yeux fermés et le front appuyé contre le mur. Il finit par appuyer sa main sur le seau et lâcher un dernier mot qui fit dresser les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Z.

A nouveau elle avait retenu son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, et quand John se retourna en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, elle se détendit légèrement. En temps normal, leurs habitudes de petit couple marié et leurs petites blagues ne faisaient que la faire rire, ou se poser de fichues questions sur la vraie nature de leur relation. Aujourd'hui, elle était plus que soulagée que Chas connaisse par cœur le corps de John et ses inscriptions.

"Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas me faire retourner contre les murs, mais on a un poltergeist à bannir."

Changer les habitudes…

**XxX**

Elle avait appris à apprécier les soirées dans les bars ou diners miteux, avec le temps. Quand ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer au milieu de la nuit et que la perspective qu'une nuit en motel ou dans le taxi n'était pas très réjouissante, quand il fallait oublier les visions d'enfer et les esprits dans un verre d'alcool, ou manger le premier repas en 24 ou 48 heures. Cette nuit-là, l'exorcisme avait été plutôt facile, ou du moins ils n'avaient pas manqué de mourir et personne n'était blessé, mais il était 5 heures du matin et personne n'avait mangé depuis la veille au matin et leur passage dans une station-service sur la route.

Z engouffrait avec plaisir son burger, Chas en était à son deuxième hot dog et venait de tomber près d'un litre de soda en une fois, tandis que John avait préféré les œufs brouillés avec bacon et saucisses, accompagnés d'une bière. Le bar-restaurant affichait fièrement un service 24h/24, et même à cette heure tardive, il était plein de routiers qui avaient des horaires aussi décalées que les leurs, et pas mal de fêtards qui venaient finir leur nuit devant un petit déjeuner ou prendre encore quelques verres dans une ambiance plus calme qu'une boite de nuit.

Z fut réveillée par un tapotement sur son épaule. Elle se redressa en réalisant qu'elle était vautrée contre l'épaule de Chas et s'était proprement endormie après avoir fini ses frites au cheddar. Elle leva des yeux embrumés vers Chas qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

"Désolée de te réveiller mais John a disparu et je préfère pas te laisser endormie ici avec tous ces gens…"

La latina eut un petit sourire attendri et attrapa son sac avant de se lever.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi?"

Un grognement lui répondit, accompagné d'un petit rire soufflé, quelque chose qui disait qu'ils seraient sans doute morts dix fois sans Chas pour les surveiller comme une portée de chatons. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'après avoir fait un tour de la salle, des toilettes et du parking, ils retrouvèrent leur ami dans une ruelle à l'arrière du bar, entre une poubelle et un monticule de bouteilles vides. Il y avait deux réponses à la question "mais pourquoi John est-il dans la ruelle derrière le bar?", la première, c'était qu'il était en galante compagnie, et la seconde, c'était qu'il avait réussi à suffisamment énerver quelqu'un pour se faire taper dessus. Et vu la tête des trois types autour de lui, Z penchait pour la seconde solution.

"Alors la pédale, elle en veut encore?"

Définitivement la deuxième solution, sauf si John avait vraiment des pulsions masochistes. Z et Chas s'approchèrent et purent voir plus précisément le visage de leur ami, qui avait déjà une lèvre fendu et probablement un début de bleu sur la joue. En face, les amis du jeune homme qui lançait des mots d'amour à John se faisaient craquer les phalanges, visiblement prêts à lui faire bouffer son habituel petit sourire arrogant.

"Tu apprendras à me connaître, mate, j'en veux toujours plus."

Avant même d'avoir asséné le dernier mot, John plongea sur le type qui devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui et l'envoya au sol avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Les deux autres gars semblèrent surpris pendant une seconde mais se reprirent bien vite. Le premier attrapa John par le col tandis que le second trouvait un pied de chaise cassée dans les poubelles. Avant que Z n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle vit Chas se jeter comme un malpropre sur le type qui menaçait d'envoyer son pied de chaise sur le crâne de John qui se débattait comme un chat sauvage dans l'emprise de l'autre. Quant au dernier, il se relevait et semblait avoir retrouvé de sa verve.

"Oh mais me dit pas que c'est ton petit copain qui vient te sauver, pédale?"

John prit le temps d'envoyer un clin d'œil on ne peut plus salace au chef des gros bras et de lancer un baiser en direction de Chas avant de retourner à son combat, pendant que le chauffeur grognait d'agacement en envoyant son poing dans la figure de l'autre. Z finit par lever les yeux au ciel et se glisser dans leur dos pour attraper le pied de chaise que l'autre avait fait tomber au sol et assommer le beau parleur qui revenait vers John. John qui haussa un sourcil dans sa direction en voyant le type tomber par terre, stupéfait.

John croisa le regard de la brune en haussant un sourcil, tenant sa propre victime par le col.

"Z, mon petit copain va être jaloux si tu me sauves à sa place."

Le petit copain en question venait d'envoyer le troisième des agresseurs au tapis et grogna en direction de celui qui était toujours dans la poigne de John, qui se libéra pour partir en courant sans un regard pour ses potes. Constantine émit un petit rire et se rhabilla correctement avant de sortir de la ruelle, suivi par ses sauveurs. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le taxi, Z finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ce sort?"

"… Grand brun abruti au blouson de fac m'a envoyé des signaux contradictoires."

Chas lâcha un petit rire incrédule et secoua la tête en ouvrant la portière de son taxi.

"John Constantine, le seul homme capable de draguer les filles dans un bar gay et les gars dans un routier."

L'occultiste haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, alors que Z notait dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils allaient dans des bars gays, visiblement.

**XxX**

 

Z errait dans les méandres du moulin en se rappelant tous ces petits moments qui lui avaient fait se demander si Chas et John étaient un peu plus qu'amis. Ou s'ils l'avaient été. Elle aurait dû oublier, se dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que s'ils voulaient un jour lui dire quelque chose, ils le feraient. Et elle se le disait chaque jour, à chaque fois qu'un petit détail lui rappelait encore ces questions.

Elle soupira en revenant dans l'espace qui leur servait de salon et de salle à manger, et où la carte était toujours étalée sur la table. Elle jeta un œil alentours, John et Chas avaient disparu de la pièce le temps qu'elle fasse le tour d'un couloir. Haussant un sourcil, elle se dirigea vers les chambres, quand des voix lui parvinrent de la bibliothèque. Elle tourna au coin pour retrouver les garçons, et s'arrêta à la porte entrouverte. Elle pouvait les entrevoir sur le canapé, proches. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle vit parfaitement bien John se tourner pour faire face à Chas, probablement assis sur ses genoux, ou à genoux sur le canapé et Chas lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser, langoureusement. Z rougit et tourna les talons, retournant vers le salon, comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

**XxxX**

"Elle est partie?"

John leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Chas, dans le couloir, avant d'hocher la tête. Comme prévu, Z n'avait pas profité du spectacle et avait filé en les voyant s'embrasser. John se rassit convenablement sur le canapé et rabaissa ses manches.

"Voilà, maintenant elle arrêtera de se prendre le chou et elle pourra se concentrer sur le boulot et éviter de se faire tuer."

Chas le fixa un moment avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

"On aurait pu juste lui dire aussi…"

"… nan. C'est plus marrant comme ça."

Chas lâcha un petit rire incrédule, et se releva pour rejoindre Z dans le salon. A la porte, John l'interpella.

"Hey, au fait?"

"Mmh?"

"T'embrasses bien, Kramer."

"Oh la ferme."

Le rire de John le suivit alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour rejoindre Z dans le salon. Et peut-être bosser un peu, pour changer. 


End file.
